no matter what
by numbuh13m
Summary: Beast boy of the titans, found a perfect girl for him, an she joined the team, but her powers messed up, a she was sent to another universe, with another beast boy, an beast boy that looks way different, she must now prove no matter what beast boy look's like that she'll love him, an her powers then will return her home, but is it that easy to fall in love all over again.


"hey beast boy" the new member of the team an his new girl friend BlackRoss said giving him a hug from behind.

"hey BlackRoss" he smiled.

"were taking a day off, lets go" BR smiled.

"Robin wont allow that" Beast boy stated.

"oh, im sure he will" BlackRoss smirked. She took his hand an flew them to the kitchen wear the rest of the team sat. She landed behind Robin an smiled brightly.

"so Robin, me an beast boy are going on a date, any problem's with that" she spoke with a hidden venom Robin could only pick up on.

"um, n...n.o" Robin stuttered surprised "just take your communicators" Robin spoke then noticed the look...more like glare BlackRoss was giving him, he then swiftly added.

"in case you run into trouble" She smiled at that.

"good, if that does happen, we call you" BR said.

"let's go BB" she smiled.

"ok" beast boy smiled as he was dragged off by his girl friend with unnatural strength.

* * *

They sat on Top of a hill over looking the city.

"im glad I met you" BB smiled at her.

"me to hon" BR said.

"I was starting to think no girl would ever date me" BB said.

"those people were being jack ass's" they were thinking about how they meet.

* * *

_"hi, you wanna, go out with me some time" Beast boy smiled._

_"with you, ha, yeah right" the girl laughed in BB's face, as a big muscular guy wrapped his arms around her an nibbled on her neck a bit._

_"what's going on here, baby" the guy asked his girl._

_"oh, just this little freak thought I would go out with him" the girl laughed again, beast boy's ear's dropped._

_"I was just leaving" Beast boy said, holding back a few sob's at that cruelty._

_"hold it" the guy grabbed his shoulder as beast boy turned._

_"what" beast boy asked._

_"no attitude, you flirted with my girl friend, we got a problem, an serous man, do you really think your gonna get a girl friend looking like that" the guy said an you could here his girl laugh in the back round._

_"I dont want trouble, I didn't realize you were going out with her" beast boy calmly replied. The guy spun him around, an before beast boy knew what was going on the guy punched him in the face causing him the land backwards off his feet._

_before beast boy could get up to transform, the guy was about to strike again, when a girl with red raven cut hair, a red mask an a black out line, she wore finger-less black gloves with a red moon on each, a black shirt in the corner in red letter's Had a BR, in a moon, a black combat pants with a green utility belt with a black out line, an black combat boot's. She yelled_

_"YO, DUDE" an flew in front of him an beast boy._

_"hey, this aint between you" the guy tried to push her out of the way but her feet didn't budge._

_"what gives" he asked shocked._

_"you know how in a wolf pact they all have each other's back's, well think of meta's the same sort of idea" she smirked before punching him in the face, an picked up a few near by random items using her energy ability an through them at the guy an his girl._

_"lets hitch this joint" the guy said, an grabbed his girl an ran in the opposite direction._

_she turned to beast boy who stared in awe._

_"hi" she said._

_"hey, um thanks" beast boy forced a smile._

_"dont go forcing smiles on me, what those to bitches said was very jerky, an mean, remember dude, every one, even meta's deserve love" the girl said._

_"how did you know I was forcing it" Beast boy asked._

_"well, you sort of have to know me to have a better understanding of my powers but, lets just put it as I sense things" she smiled, Beast boy smiled a real smile, an then thought _

_"hey, um..." Beast boy started._

_"im BlackRoss, sometimes People just call Me BR or Ross" she smiled._

_"well, im Beast boy" he started then added with a small smile "or BB" an gave a chuckle an to his surprise the girl chuckled to at his joke._

_"dude you funny" she said._

_"um thanks, that's a first" BB said. "um, maybe I can buy you some lunch, you must be hungry, oh, um as friend's of course" _

_"why of course as friend's, dude, if you think your a freak all cause you have a different pigment of skin than any one else, look at me, I have red hair when I use my powers, my eye's change with every emotion I feel, I can fly, I shoot energy beams out of my hands, I levitate people or objects, I cast spell's an dude there are other people just like you an me" she gave him a hug, he smiled._

_"so, would you go out with me" he asked, with no confidence, that lowered when he heard her laugh._

_"right, well bye" he was about t leave but BR wrapped energy around his body, an she sensed that he was becoming instinctive, like a animal. _

_"calm down, I laughed only cause, you seem so low in the confidence area when it comes to relation ship's, but seem to show more in other area's" BR explained her self._

_"im sorry, but I would love to go out with you" BR said, She dropped her energy Ropes an he hugged her._

_"do you have powers" she asked._

_"yes, im a changeling" Beast boy said._

_"a shapshifter, let me guess a animal shapshifter" she said._

_"yeah" beast boy said._

_"I thought I sensed animal instincts course through you, so you probably are a vegan" BR asked._

_"yeah, an your not, right" Beast boy asked._

_"no, I need meat for my powers to be stable" BR explained, an then thought she should add "I wish I could be any form of vegetarian, I admire them so much, my powers ruin some things, you have to take the good with the bad, you know, so if we work out, an I have a feeling we will, so you know I respect you dont eat meat, an wont force you into anything, so, ill try to eat as little meat as I can around you" she explained, beast boy's eye's perked up._

_"you would do that" he asked._

_"yeah" she answered._

_"so are you a superhero, um do you have a team" beast boy asked._

_"yes, an no" she said._

_"I have a team, you should join, please" he asked._

_"wont you have to ask your team" she wondered. "unless your the leader" she asked._

_"I wish, but no, come on, lets go ask._

_"together" she asked._

_"yeah" he said._

_"ok, ill warn you I do have a civilian life as well, but my parent's allow as much freedom as I want, I only ask them for help when I need it, but im allowed to take care of my self, so im not able to always go on mission's, I have school" she explained._

_"ok, but the tower will be open to when ever if you join the team" beast boy said, pointing to the tower in the near distance._

_"wow, that look's amazing, an that would be much appreciated, cause I hate my apartment" she said._

_"come on" she made an energy disc that picked both them up._

_"wow, you an my friend raven will get along, your powers seem just like her's, except she cant show any emotion" beast boy explained._

_"well, I hope I get along with all your friend's" she smiled landing them in the front._

* * *

"you know, I think they only let me on the team was because you pulled that whole guilt trip on them" BR said.

"no, they love you" BB said.

"now, that they know how awesome I am" she joked, they both laughed.

"I cant believe some one as amazing as you, could like some one like me" Beast bot confessed.

"I dont like you" this shocked beast boy's ear, he lowered them as a puppy would.

"I love you B, I would love you, no matter how you look, know tha..." she didn't finished seeing a beam of light about to hit them, she through beast by down the hill, he stopped by turning in to a falcon, an turned around to see her hit by a flash of light he sped down to ware they sat, an she was gone, he turned back, an couldn't believe it.

"I love you to" he cried out. He picked up his communicator trying to call her, she didn't answer, then decided to call the team.

* * *

With a loud thud, she landed on her back, she opened her eye's, she took notice she was no longer on the hill with beast boy, she was in some one's house.

"ware am I" she asked her self, but then passed out with a girl watching her, a green girl.

"miss M, there's a intru...oh you got her" aqualad said.

"no, I was walking down this hall, she dropped out of the sky from some flash of light, an then just passed out" miss martian explained.

"she probably need's medical assistance" beast boy suggested.

"he's probably right" super boy said.

"me an gar will take her to a medic ward" miss martian said.

* * *

_in BR's mind_

_she walked around her memories, wondering whats going on when she came across one of her emotions, one that could possibly tell her what's going on, guidance, who wore the same outfit she did, except ware ever there was red, was a dark purple._

_"hey do you know what's going on" BlackRoss asked._

_"I do" guidance answered._

_"then what" BR asked._

_"your in another universe, this one is different, the titans do not exist" guidance explained._

_"so no one I know is here" BR asked._

_"wrong, Robin is, but this isn't our robin, Robin that you know became nightwing, this is another robin, kid flash is also here, he is the same but not, aqualad is here, but is not the same, our aqualad is a totally different person here, an beast boy, take seat" BR got excited at hearing her boy friend's name._

_"Garfield Logan exists in this world" guidance said._

_"wait, he dont have powers here" BR asked._

_"he does, but look's different, an got his powers differently"_

_"how did he get his powers._

_"well, he never lived in Africa, he was in a explosion an needed blood, a wight martian, offered to change her molecular structure to help him, she did, an gave him her blood, he lived but, then his skin turned green, he takes form of im gonna put it as primate, here take a look of a picture" guidance handed her a picture._

_"even with all that fur an the tail he look's so cute" BR smiled._

_"yeah, well, good you think so, your heart brought you here" now BlackRoss was confused._

_"I dont understand._

_"you told beast boy you would love him no matter what, your powers need to test that, if you can love this beast boy for who he is, your powers will return you home" guidance explained_

_"I dont think I can do that, wont that hurt his feeling's that I used him, an isn't that cheating on my B" BR asked._

_"he wont be hurt, cause your gonna find you in this world, an no, cause this beast boy is still beast boy" guidance said._

_"ok" BR now understood._

_"now wake up, an not a word of our universe" guidance said._

* * *

her eye's shot open, she saw a green girl, a green guy with fur an a tail, Beast boy.

"hi, um, please tell me you dude's know were we are" BR said as she sat up.

"uh, yeah" 'beast boy said.

"what's your name" the green girl asked.

'she must be that martian, who she kidding, I have such a powerful sense, an she tried to get in my mind, didn't she'

"what, couldn't get access into my mind" BR smirked.

"you... know" she asked shocked.

"yeah, I was having a conversation with one of my emotion's, an she put a force field around the already locked door's so no one can hack inside" BR explained.

"im sorry, I was trying to see if you were dangerous in any way" she said.

"I understand, im BlackRoss, but people call me, BR or Ross, can I know your names" she smiled.

"yes, im miss martian" she sad.

"im beast boy" he said.

"so what is it here" BR asked, she knew she forgot to ask her emotion something.

"were part of young justice..." beast boy said about to continue, but miss martian said.

"Beast boy you cant tell strangers such information"

"noted" beast boy said, he looked a little glum now.

"um, maybe I can join this team of your's, I am a good guy, I will unlock my mind to you" BR said.

"lets go ask nightwing" miss martian said, BR remembered what her emotion told her, an followed them.

"so, um, BlackRoss, what powers do you have" beast boy asked.

"flight, I can levitate people an objects, I cant really read minds unless it's a very weak mind, but I can read emotion an the emotion gives me clues to actual words there thinking, I can contact people through there minds, I can cast spells, I can shoot energy beams out of my fist, stuff like that" she said.

"wow cool" he said.

"yeah, so, do you have powers" BlackRoss said.

"yeah, I can shape shift into any animal or creature I see, an study" Beast boy said.

"your a changeling" she smiled, an he nodded proudly, she giggled.

"that's so cool, can you do me a favor" she asked moving a little closer to him.

"sure" he smiled widely.

"can you turn into a little kitty cat an jump in my arms" she asked, he nodded an in his place was a cat, with those big eye's she expected to see, an he jumped him her arm's an purred as she pet behind his ear's, he climbed on her shoulder an rubbed against her skull.

"awww" she said as he changed back an then landed on the floor to not put pressure on her one shoulder.

"that was so cute" she said, even though it wasn't clear to beast boy is was clear to miss martian how the girl was flirting with him, she actually smiled at the thought of her brother getting his first girl friend.

"um, I think he's over there" miss martian said.

"ok" the two said at the same time an then they each giggled.

"um BlackRoss, please wait out here, beast boy come with me" miss martian ordered, her brother did as he was told, an BR crossed her legs an sat in the air.

* * *

"an you think we should let her on the team" nightwing asked.

"YES" beast boy yelled.

"Gar, that's not very professional" miss martian said.

"yeah, well, she even said she allow you inside her mind" beast boy told.

"did she say that miss martian" nightwing asked.

"yes" she replied.

"then bring her in, you can do it in here" nightwing said.

"ok" miss martian retrieved BlackRoss.

"hi" she said to every one.

"just sit in that chair" miss martian said pointing to a chair that kid flash retrieved.

"ok" she flew over to the chair, an miss martian followed her.

"unlock your mind" miss martian said.

"ok, give me a minute, when my eye's open with a red glow, come on in" BR explained as she closed her eye's an started to float in a meditation form.

* * *

"guy's, I want you to hide vial info that will ruin our mission, cause im going to let that martian chick in" BR yelled through her mind, an then heard her emotion locking away, things on ware she's from, on things she use to do as a kid that could be looked down on, things on her losing control, any thing from her world, when she heard a clear, go throught her head, she unlocked the door.

her eye's shot open with a red glow, miss martian, went in her mind. BlackRoss felt the presence search her mind, it was fast an then she left, once she left, BlackRoss followed, locking it shut on her way out, there eye's returned to there normal state, well, you cant see BlackRoss's eye's...

"what is that blood thirst I sensed" miss martian asked. 'fuck, forgot that'

"that is just the vampire an werewolve blood that courses through my veins, I got perfect control over it, as long as I have meat, my powers ruin so much for me, I want to be some form of a vegetarian but, with out meat, well it just aint pretty, but I always say, you take the good with the bad" BR smiled.

"ok" miss martian didn't sense a lie.

"she is not evil an she just told the truth" miss martian said.

"so she can join the team" Beast boy jumped up an down a few times, an then got on his hands an knee's, an begged.

'wow, almost exactly what my BB did, no guilt trip though, hehe" she giggled to her self.

"ok, she is not to leave with out some one of this team, an she isn't to be on any mission's until my say so" nightwing ordered.

"thats fine with me, I guess" she said.

"kid flash, escort her to a guest room" nightwing said.

"ok, he picked her up an carried her bridal style to the room as fast as he could. miss martian was the only one in the room that noticed beast boy looked sort of down.

so she took him off to the side an set up a mind link only between them.

_"beast boy, do you think you might like that girl" he looked up an nodded._

_"then ask her out, an before kid flash does" miss martian told._

_"what if she turn's me down" beast boy asked._

_"I dont think there is a good reason for her to, but if she does it's her loss, but to get love, gar, you have to fight for it, an take chances" miss martian said, an gar smiled, he was going to try an ask that girl out._


End file.
